


Minecraft Does Not Make Friends

by ChelseasDeadSmile



Series: Chelsea's 2018 Advent Calendar [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Advent Calendar 2018, Boyfriends to Lovers, Discord Voice Chat, Gamer Alec Lightwood, Gamer Clary Fray, Gamer Jace Wayland, Gamer Jargon, Gamer Magnus Bane, Gamer Simon Lewis, Gratuitous Use Of TNT, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Minecraft, Minecraft Jargon, Moving In Together, Multi, Shadowhunters Advent Calendar, gamer rage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseasDeadSmile/pseuds/ChelseasDeadSmile
Summary: When Alec decided to fill Magnus' house up with TNT on Minecraft, he didn't read into what could come from the stint until it actually happened.





	Minecraft Does Not Make Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Gamer Rage, Moving In Together
> 
> Rated T for Cursing.
> 
> I wrote this instead of sleeping :')
> 
> I don't know if there is a list somewhere of the Shadowhunters Advent Calendar so I'm making this up as I go.

On the first day of Advent, Magnus' true love gave to him a Minecraft house full of TNT.

"Alexander! Don't you dare!"

"Sorry!"

Magnus' house blew up right in front of his eyes, and he became so filled with rage that he, honestly, didn't know what he was going to do to his boyfriend who was, fortunately for the hazel-eyed brunette, not within real-life physical reach otherwise Magnus was tempted to strangle him.

Magnus had spent months, literally months, making that house with all the rooms with the perfect dimensions, perfect windows, and the basement was even perfect enough to put every item in the game so he didn't have to waste time sorting it all out after doing it the first twenty times he had too.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood!" Magnus screamed at him in complete and utter rage as he quickly equipped himself with his enchanted diamond armor that had Mending, Thorns IV, and Protection IV on it. The weapon he pulled out was a diamond sword with Mending, Sharpness V, and Fire Aspect II making it his most favorite, and lethal sword to date.

Alec, seeing Magnus change into his "Business armor", starts beating a hasty retreat back to his house which isn't as far away as he should've made it. "Baby! Come on! We can talk about this!" shouts through their Discord voice chat as he controls his character to run as far away as he possibly can.

"You're up shit creek without a paddle, Alec" Jace says laughing as he looks at the crater that was once Magnus' house. A hit to his character and he falls right into screaming.

"Betrayal!" Jace screams as he goes to see who bumped him into the crater only to see Clary's character not too far away trying to look innocent, but failing miserably as the woman herself keeps trying to sniffle her laughter at what she had just done.

"You! You get down there and get my items!" Jace demands as he stands at the side of the crater again pointing to them but, yet again, the red-haired woman betrays him by pushing his character into the crater once more.

"Stop it!" Jace screams with a whine in his voice he'd never admit too.

"Then get away from the crater or find a way down yourself, Jace. It's not that hard to figure out" Izzy tells him as her and Simon's house is completely safe on the other side of the clearing away from the madness that is happening with Alec, Magnus, Jace, and Clary but it's all too soon when her dark-haired older brother comes running her way.

"Hide me!" he screams with Magnus on his proverbial tail.

"You're on your own brother, and if Magnus sets the house on fire, you're rebuilding it."

"Some baby sister you are!" he screams as he runs away from her still pleading to Magnus to not kill him, that he loved him, and that he'd give him anything he wanted.

"The only thing I want, Alexander, is my house back, but I won't get that now, will I?"

Eventually, Magnus gave up on chasing Alec which Alec seemed to think was a good thing; he'd assumed Magnus wasn't angry anymore and that his boyfriend could just live at his place for a while until he rebuilt his own house.

Oh, how wrong he was. When Magnus Bane is angry and can't kill you as many times as he wants, he decides to get even.

The few times they were all on and playing everything was great, everyone was pitching in to help Magnus get the crater filled in and then help him start on his house again when the man struck.

It was the dark of the night on Minecraft, everyone decided to sleep to avoid Phantoms when the man started placing TNT right underneath where Alec's character was sleeping making sure he'd let everyone know he was doing something right quick with his house - nothing to worry about.

That is, however, before he set down the lever and said, "Goodnight, Alec."

"Huh?" was the only thing Alec could get out before his house, and subsequently, his character went up like a roman candle causing everyone to ask what that was and why it just said Alec had got blown up.

Alec was totally silent as he looked at the respawn screen where he could respawn or cancel out of the game.

"Alec? You okay, bud?" Jace's concerned voice asked him as he wondered if his brother would decide to stop playing because of his house being gone or if he'd laugh it off.

The next word that came into Magnus' ears via Alec's voice was, "Touché. I deserved that for doing it to yours."

They both apologized to one another and decided to make a bigger house where they both would live over where the original sites of their, separate, houses were. Explosions still occurred every once in while, and eventually, all of their friends moved into the same house once the server they played on started growing and expanding to include other players, but none of them ever complained when the new people complained about it being unfair that they all lived in the same house thus making them impossible to kill within their large region.

It's okay, though. No one will know just the reason why two lovers moved into the same, real life, house just a couple months after the explosion incident on the server that made them both realize they liked being together more than being separated even in the real world.


End file.
